Paparazeada en Tanabata
by danalia
Summary: El Tanabata se acerca, pero Kanae solo quiere descansar ¿Que consecuencias le traerá el acompañar a Kyoko al festival? Este Fic participa del reto: Día de Tanabata, del foro La caja de pandora (LCDP).


Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura. Por su parte, la historia es de mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de entretener a los lectores.

Este Fic participa del reto: Día de Tanabata, del foro La caja de pandora (LCDP).

Narrado desde el punto de vista de Kanae (_cursiva_). Sin más, espero les guste…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Paparazeada en Tanabata**

_Después de un largo y agotador día de trabajo, lo único que pido es un merecido descanso o, al menos, un momento de tranquilidad. Sin embargo…_

—Muoko-saaaan —_Ahora parece un deseo alejado de la realidad e imposible de realizar _—Por favor, Di que síííííííí ¿Sí?

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso?

—Vamos… Nunca he podido disfrutar del festival de Tanabata como hubiera querido. Siempre tuve trabajo que hacer en la posada cuando estaba en Kioto.

—No es problema mío ¿Por qué debería acompañarte sino haces más que dar problemas?

—Por favooooooor… Te prometo que no volveré a pedirte nada, ni siquiera me veras hasta el 7 de julio.

—No sé… Ahora tengo mucho trabajo, para ese día lo único que conseguiré será llegar hasta mi habitación y caer en la cama.

—Pero Muoko-san, quiero ir contigo al festival… Si no aceptas, no te dejare descansar. Te molestare día y noche hasta que supliques perdón por no actuar como una buena amiga y tengas que hacer muchos méritos para conseguir que te disculpe.

—Eh?... —_No es como si yo fuera la clase de personas que se asustan con facilidad, pero la mirada de Kyoko y, sobretodo su aura, me recordaron cuando fui forzada a unirme a "Love me" por una fuerza sobrenatural. Si ella tuvo realmente algo que ver en lo que ocurrió aquella vez, no me extrañaría que lo que dice sea verdad. Aunque no creo que realmente me siga a todas partes por un motivo tan absurdo y trivial ¿verdad?_

—Si no me crees, puedes preguntarle a Sawara-san como me conoció —_ ¿Habla en serio?... ¿De verdad lo va a hacer?... _— ¿Cuál es tu respuesta, Muoko-san?

—…Esta bien —_Acepté después de un largo y cansado suspiro_ —Si no hay otra opción, pero no quiero verte hasta entonces. Si llego a toparme contigo, aunque sea casualidad, el trato se cancela y me quedare en mi cama durmiendo hasta que terminen tus reclamos.

—Sí. Gracias, Muoko-san. Yo me encargare de todo; la ropa, el maquillaje, el auto, los deseos... Hay tanto que hacer. Te veré el 7 de Julio… —_Dijo agitando su brazo mientras se marchaba y yo soltaba un "hasta entonces" al aire para, luego, ir en busca de un lugar para descansar._

* * *

_La primera semana de julio se grababan algunos especiales de Tanabata. En su mayoría, era publicidad. Comerciales y anuncios que intentaban aprovechar la historia de Orihime y Hikoboshi para conseguir más ganancias, como acostumbran hacer con todas las festividades. Sin embargo, los actores más solicitados y las modelos más populares no siempre están disponibles, ya que prefieren no trabajar en esta fecha y simplemente disfrutar de la festividad… **¡Que irresponsabilidad más grande!** ¿Es que no se dan cuenta que es una gran oportunidad para ganar popularidad y, de paso, ganar dinero extra? En el mundo del espectáculo, es necesario mantenerse en pantalla todo el tiempo que sea posible. Gracias al drama que estuve haciendo, me ofrecieron aparecer en varios comerciales, cosa que acepte rápidamente, aunque no pensé que terminaría en estas lamentables condiciones. Estoy a una cuadra de la posada donde se queda Kyoko y, aún así, me parece un camino sin fin. Los trabajos de la semana no fueron demasiado complejos, pero eran muchos y estaban distribuidos en varias agencias y canales de Tokio, por lo que, básicamente estuve corriendo de un lado a otro todos los días. En una situación normal, me hubiera quedado descansando en casa, pero después de hablar con Sawara-san, lo mejor es haber aceptado ir al Tanabata. No quisiera tener a una Kyoko furiosa, tras de mi todo el tiempo… _

—Muooookoooo-saaaaaaaaaaaaan… Llegaste —_Grito, abalanzándose contra mí y ahogándome con un abrazo_ —Te extrañe tanto… Bienvenida, te estaba esperando.

—Deja de hacer tanto escándalo… Déjame sentarme en alguna parte, sino descanso al menos media hora, no me repondré para ir al dichoso festival —_Dije desmayándome repentinamente._

—Ahhhhhh… Muoko-san, no mueras…

* * *

— ¿Qué demonios paso? —_Me pregunte al despertar en una pieza, que no alcance a reconocer. Sin embargo, viendo un par de posters, unos muñecos superrealistas de "Tsuruga Ren" y un set de maquillaje muy familiar, deduje que se trataba de la habitación de Kyoko. Salí de aquella pieza y seguí los sonidos que retumbaban en el pasillo._

—Muoko-san, finalmente despertaste. Me preocupe mucho cuando te desmayaste- _Comento, asomando su cabeza por la cocina _—Debemos irnos en dos horas. Puedes sentarte, ahora llevo la comida.

— ¿Dos Horas?... Supongo que exagere un poco con el trabajo. La próxima vez, serán máximo, tres comerciales.

—Está servido —_Aviso Kyoko sorprendiéndome. No solo por la mesa, que estaba repleta con un banquete de comida tradicional, sino que también por su vestimenta. Aunque si lo pienso bien, es obvio que para evitar demorarse, se vista y arregle lo antes posible. En especial, si tiene otras cosas que hacer, como cocinar y encargarse de una "amiga desmayada". Sin embargo, verla con esa yukata dorada que combinaba con sus ojos, me impresiono. Realmente, me hubiera encantado ver la expresión de Tsuruga-san al ver a Kyoko tan hermosa._

—Dejaste de teñir tu pelo para este día ¿No?

—Así es. Quería volver a ser como antes, para disfrutarlo más.

—Toda la comida esta muy buena, pero ¿No crees que es demasiada? —_Hay suficiente para diez personas._

— ¿Demasiada?... Pero, Muoko-san. Tienes que comer para recuperar toda la energía y, así, podamos divertirnos sin preocupaciones, ni desmayos.

—Supongo que si necesito comer, pero estas exagerando. Además, también comeremos en el festival ¿No?

—…Cierto… No importa, solo come lo que quieras y lo demás lo guardare.

—Ya no creo que pueda digerir un bocado más…

—Entonces, ve a vestirte… Tu yukata esta en el cuarto del fondo, a la izquierda.

— ¿De donde sacaste yukata, maquillaje y joyas?

—Los yukata los conseguí en una liquidación. El maquillaje es el que me regalaste y un poco del que me presto Ookami-san y las joyas fueron un premio de programa de variedades en el que aparecí hace dos semanas.

—…Tu si que tienes suerte —_Murmure caminando a la habitación. En la cama había una yukata violeta con obi y detalles en azul, perfectamente planchado y doblado. No era tenia flores, ni mariposas y no destacaba demasiado. Asique, supuse que Kyoko lo escogió pensando en mí. Cosa que agradezco, puesto que no planeaba ponerme algún yukata de sakuras y color rosa._

—Estoy lista… ¿Nos vamos? —_Pregunte saliendo de la habitación._

—Claro… Ya guarde la comida y deje todo listo…

* * *

_El festival no está mal. Hay bastantes puestos de comida tradicional y juegos. Aunque lo podría disfrutar más si Kyoko no estuviera arrastrándome de un lugar a otro, sin parar. Ahora estamos atando nuestros deseos, los cuales son referentes al trabajo, o eso fue lo que menciono la molesta compañía que se encuentra a mi lado. Sin embargo, no estoy segura de que tan verdad sea, ya que al poco tiempo de atar los tanzaku en las ramas de bambú, apareció un hombre para realizar la misma acción. Lo increíble de esto, es que esté hombre, no es otro que el gran actor Tsuruga Ren, cubierto por una ropa muy simple y gorro completamente fuera de lugar._

—Tsuruga-san ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Ehh?... Mogami-san ¿Eres tu?

— ¿Quién más podría ser? —_Dije divertida con la expresión que el actor disimulo rápidamente al oírme._

—Tsuruga-san, pensé que hoy estaría descansando después de su último trabajo. Escuche a Yashiro-san decir que tienen mucho trabajo todavía y aprovecharían el Tanabata para descansar y preparar todo para la próxima semana.

—Si, respecto a eso… Aproveche que él se durmió para venir aquí. Realmente hay un deseo que solo puede ser cumplido hoy.

—Yashiro-san se va a preocupar. De seguro, ni siquiera a cenado.

—Estoy bien, comí un poco de camino aquí…

—Seguramente fue comida rápida. Eso no alimenta en lo más mínimo, vamos a buscar algo…

—Mogami-san… En serio, estoy bien…

_De algún modo, parece como si __repentinamente_ me hubiera vuelto invisible… Y fue ella la que, literalmente, me obligo a venir aquí. Ahhhh, aprovechare que está distraída para ver si encuentro algún puesto de jugos, ir de aquí para allá, me dio sed.

* * *

_Recorrí un poco el lugar mientras tomaba un jugo natural de naranja, cuando vi un gran tumulto de gente reunida. No creo que lleguen a reconocer a Kyoko y, aunque Tsuruga-san no pasa desapercibido, jamás creerán verlo vestido así. Asique ¿Qué es lo que llama la atención de todos?... Me acerco lo suficiente para ver que ocurre y veo a una pareja muy elegante, saludando y firmando autógrafos. No puedo ver claramente sus rostros, pero la mujer se parece a Uesugi-san, la madre de Hiou-kun. Supongo que el hombre es el padre, por lo que sé, ellos acostumbran asistir a este tipo de festividades y ser asediados por la prensa. Eso explica que hayan camarógrafos y reporteros por aquí..._

— ¿No que ibas a trabajar esta semana y hoy descansarías? —_Escuche al alejarme de la muchedumbre._

— ¿Hiou-kun?... Eso planeaba, pero una bruja con poderes sobrenaturales me obligo a venir. Hace poco, escape de ella cuando se distrajo.

—Siempre atraes a los extraños.

—Así parece, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estas con tus padres?

—También escape de ellos. Solo vienen para armar espectáculo y atraer a la personas, en especial a la prensa.

— ¿Cómo se supone que disfrutemos el Tanabata así?

—Ahora podemos hacerlo, mientras estemos alejados de la bruja y de mis padres.

—Supongo que puede funcionar…

* * *

_Dimos algunas vueltas por los puestos, comimos y acompañe a Hiou-kun a poner su deseo. Resulto mucho mejor que con Kyoko, ya que no estuve corriendo por todas partes y con mi compañero podíamos divertirnos, al tiempo que disfrutábamos de la tranquilidad del silencio._

_Hoy, 8 de julio, recibí un mensaje de Kyoko reclamándome por dejarla sola con Tsuruga y yo solo respondí que fue su culpa, por ignorarme completamente._

_El día esta comenzando y estoy desayunando más tarde que de costumbre, aprovechando que no tengo nada que hacer. Se supone que hoy si tendré mi anhelado descanso, pero todo cambia con solo darle un pequeño vistazo al diario… "Actriz loli-shota es descubierta en Tanabata"… _

_Jamás pensé que pasaría ésto al pedir mi deseo… "Quiero ser reconocida en la prensa como actriz"…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eso fue algo que escribí, para no sobrecargar al los personajes principales y porque me gusta mucho Kanae… Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y gracias por leer.

Nos leemos, Dalia.


End file.
